Systems and devices often rely upon two kinds of signals for operation. A power signal may be used to provide power, logic, and control signals within a system or device. Further, a timing signal or clock signal may also be used to trigger, manipulate or otherwise control various components and circuits of a system or device. Thus, together, these two kinds of signals may be used accordingly.
Often times, a system or device may have the above-described signals provided externally from the system or device. That is, the power signal and/or the clock signal may originate from a circuit outside the system or device. For example, when monitoring overhead power lines, a device for monitoring may draw power directly from the power lines themselves. Similarly, in a device having multiple integrated circuit (IC) chips or multiple separate printed circuit boards (PCB), a single clock source may provide timing signals for all components in a device. Furthermore, these signals, when originating outside of ICs, PCBs, or specific separate devices, may require isolation before being used within these components. As such, both the power signals and the timing signals may require isolating transformers for each kind of signal to provide the isolated signals for use on-chip. Providing two isolating transformers for these two sets of signals is cumbersome and inefficient.